


Why are we here?

by Rose_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ackerman/pseuds/Rose_Ackerman
Summary: Eren needs some time to grieve alone so he goes to Levi's room.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Why are we here?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I don't know why I wrote this. English isn't my first language so any mistakes, sentences that don't make sense or lack of vocabulary that you see are there because I'm learning. I hope what I said makes sense. This was just an exercise of some sorts, I don't know if I'll ever write more but here you go I guess.

Eren entered the room slowly. He's been hesitant to come here for quite some time now, the sad looks he was getting not helping at all. He took a deep breath, walking in on trembling legs and quickly closing the door behind himself. He'd rather not get interrupted. He wasn't even supposed - well, allowed - to be here. His Captain's quarters, the sacred place nobody had access to. Except for Eren. The brat had some nerve, walking around as he pleased.

He couldn't find enough energy to care, though, as he sank against the wall. He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heart and thoughts. _It's alright, nobody saw you_ , he tried to soothe himself, but to no avail. His vision started getting blurry and overall bad, for seemingly no reason, until he realized it - tears. He's been crying for a while, only now noticing. He wiped his eyes hurriedly, taking a deep breath, and looking around the room once more.

To his surprise, nothing seemed out of place. _So they have at least **some** respect left_, he thought bitterly. His gaze fell on the ideally made bed, and he couldn't help but smile just slightly. How many nights had he spent here? Too many to count, that's for sure. He felt a sudden urge to just bury himself underneath those sheets and not come out for the rest of his life.

But he couldn't do that, could he? They needed him out there. "Why?" he whispered. Indeed, why? Why was he needed? Why has the world chosen to be this cruel? Why did Levi have to sacrifice his life to save him? Everyone kept telling him it wasn't his fault, but he didn't believe them, not one bit. He slowly sat down on the bed, staring at the floor, his eyes blank. They used to have so much light and passion in them, now there was only emptiness. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it anymore, all his love, guilt, agony, sorrow. Levi was gone. Forever.

Eren let a single tear roll down his cheek, regretting every single moment in his life that could be described as him acting recklessly. What did it matter though, now that the love of his life has left him all alone? It didn't. And nothing else did, or ever would for that matter. He looked to the side, noticing a small piece of fabric on the nightstand. "Oh no..." he choked out, grasping it with trembling hands.

The Wings of Freedom, torn out of Levi's uniform jacket. The only fucking thing that was left of him. That, and Eren's memories. He couldn't stop the tears when they reappeared, and he didn't even try. Why should he?

"And here I thought you'd be happy you got rid of me."

Eren's eyes went wide, immediately searching for the source of that voice he's missed so dearly. And there he was, standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Y-you're dead," Eren whispered, "this is not possible." The rational part of his brain knew he must be hallucinating, but the more desperate part clung to the idea of Levi coming back to life.

"But here I am, brat," Levi deadpanned. He didn't seem to be concerned.

Eren shook his head slowly "You're not real... you can't be..."

"Have you ever considered the possibility of _you_ being dead?"

"That doesn't make any sense though, everyone else is here as well..." Eren furrowed his brows in thought. For a moment there he looked like he has reached a conclusion.

"Well?" Levi asked. This time his tone was softer.

"Everyone else died too..." Eren whispered, trying to comprehend the thought. Meanwhile, Levi managed to walk over and take a seat right next to Eren.

"Indeed. They knew you probably haven't realized it, so they let you believe you came back from that battle."

Eren seemed to be deep in thought. After a few minutes, he looked at Levi. "Why are we here then?" he asked quietly. "If we're dead, aren't we supposed to go to heaven or hell?"

Levi shrugged "perhaps everyone goes where they previously desired to be. Or maybe we're here because we've never seen anything else that was a place worthy of spending our afterlives in."

Eren nodded slowly "But that means they know, right? Mikasa, Armin, the Commander..."

"Know what kid?"

"That we are together, sir," Eren said softly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Or does it not matter anymore?"

Levi sighed deeply "It never has, Eren. And it never will."

Eren looked down, his heart clenching painfully at those words. So he really didn't matter to the Captain..?

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled Eren closer.

"Sir..?" Eren whispered, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"It's Levi, kid. Just Levi."


End file.
